


[FGO/YYS联动]昔日有情人刀剑相向，在线等急

by Iodilnaire



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, FGO和阴阳师的妄想联动, M/M, OOC是我的, 刀鸣散华, 天魔御伽草子, 有两个结局
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 在第二次建立鬼岛未遂，丑御前又一次回应了圣杯，试图第三次建立鬼岛——然而这一次剧情的走向似乎不太一样？*本文是Fate/Grand Order和网易阴阳师的联动脑洞文第二弹，第一弹酒茨联动《醉生梦死》。*又名“天魔御伽草子”与“刀鸣散华”绘卷大碰撞（误）。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *CP源赖光×鬼切。这是一个鬼岛特异点撞到平安京的故事。  
> * 迦勒底出场配置按我国服号（渠道服、b服）加上日服号三个号的所有灵基中的一部分，主要有冲田总司、冲田总司·Alter、坂田金时（Rider）、茨木童子和酒吞童子。阴阳师出场配置按照我主号的式神录，主要是玉藻前、荒、一目连等等。

Act.1

　　暗粉色长发的少女执一柄大太刀，小臂微微一振，挽了一个十足妖冶的花。恶鬼腥臭的尸首在他们面前堆砌成高高的屏障，被这力道向两侧推开后，露出正中央掩着的漆红大门；她带头上前，一副严肃至极的样子，直到过高的木屐绊了她一跤。

　　“啊。”她迅速找回了原本的平衡，甩了甩头，喃喃自语，“不能睡，不能睡——睡着了！”

　　最后一句音调猛然上扬，踩着高跷的少女险些跌倒，跟在后面的樱Saber立刻上前一步扶住了她的后腰。

　　“唉，真是不省心的后辈啊！”冲田总司抱怨了一句，语气里却没有任何不满的意思，相反的有些出乎意料的愉快，“明明就还要我照顾嘛，一点都不客气呢。”

　　身着黑色风衣的少女重重地“嗯”了一声，却没有停下步伐，三步并作两步快速向前，手掌按在厚重的门上。那扇门看似有千钧之重，单是门上金属装饰便有着足够骇人的体积；少女却以单手轻轻松松地平推而出，仿佛翻弄一张纸牌。

　　门在他们面前敞开，她敛了敛手中的大太刀，转身向咕哒子示意：“Master，门开了。”

　　“嗯，十分感谢，Alter小姐。”咕哒子向她比划了一个大拇指，肩上的芙芙配合地“啾”了一声。她没有马上指挥着众人移动，而是请一旁的玛修优先联络了迦勒底的技术支援罗曼医生。

　　“这样我就可以采集到对面的数据了，各位请先等一等。”一个蓝色的影像突然出现在他们中间。听到这熟悉的嗓音，所有人都不由自主地松了口气；只要和迦勒底的通讯没有断，他们就能够确保咕哒子有平安离开特异点的撤退路线。

　　橘色头发的医生垂着头，手里敲击键盘的动作未曾停歇。第三道大门打开之前，没有人知道这门后面是一副怎样的光景，贸然进入并非是一个明智的选择；更何况，这个被命名为“鬼岛·天魔御伽草子”的特异点已经是第三次出现了——

　　“所以这后面等着我们的，应该是赖光大人，对吧？”第一次讨伐这个特异点的魔神·冲田总司举手提出疑问。他们在这之前已经讨伐了守护两道门的大鬼，按照前两次如出一辙的熟悉剧本来讲，第三道大门之后，等待在那里的应该是特异点的罪魁祸首丑御前。

　　“嗯，按理来讲是的。”咕哒子点点头，“或者说，是丑御前……”

　　话头戛然而止，咕哒子突然感到大事不妙；具体的原因是她感觉有点晕，整个人都在打颤，这反应也很快被身旁的坂田金时解释了。

　　“喂，老大，我觉得……”他犹豫着开口，“不是很smoothly啊，好像在地震？”

　　然而地震不在剧本范围内，也许是日本常见灾害带来的影响。咕哒子正这么想着，下一秒蓝色的影像突然不坚定地晃动起来，负责保持通讯的玛修也发现了这异常。

　　“罗曼医生！”意识到通讯受阻，玛修首先支起了手中的巨盾，防备周围突然又冲出什么新的饿鬼，“情况怎么样了？”

　　“我正在确定你们的位置！”刚才这个异变明显属于突发情况，罗曼医生也失去了以往的冷静，手忙脚乱地拨弄着控制台的按钮，“这也太奇怪了！这不是普通的地震，你们所在的空间正在崩塌！”

　　他这判断没有错，不用看数据的显示证明，单是从咕哒子和她的从者们的处境来看便可以得知。不仅是脚下的地面裂开了，整个世界的物理属性都在发生异变。重力法则被打破，碎石自下向上飞起，擦过咕哒子的脸颊，留下一道血痕；天际的晚霞被撕扯破裂，如同舞台的幕布被阴沟的老鼠啃食。

　　“医生！”玛修很快发现他们正在经历的崩溃和回收圣杯之后的情形不太一样了，“确定Master的坐标了吗！？”

　　“达芬奇在帮忙，但是你们挪动的速度太快了！”罗曼看着面板上汹涌波动的数值，极力地试图矫正，“你们这个空间不止是崩塌这么简单，简直就是一颗流星——”

　　蓝色的影像被风沙掩盖，发出“哔啵”一声脆响后，彻底消失了。

　　“我们与迦勒底失去联系了，Master！”玛修努力顶起了巨盾，为在场的所有人提供了一个暂时的庇护所，“我们应该怎么做——啊！”

　　话还没说完，迎面而来的一颗巨石狠狠地击向浅紫色的盾面。与此同时咕哒子突然脚下一空，仿佛坠入一个任意门一般，无所凭依地开始了下落。

 

　　鬼切沉沉地握着手中的刀，眼睫上垂挂着血。他刃下那人已是身负重伤，却依然抬着猩红色的眸子看着他。

　　他咬着牙，就差没往那人脸上啐一口唾沫。男人身上被斑驳的血迹浸透了，他的眼神却还是那样淡漠，依旧清澄得如同隆冬深处的雪。即便身处绝境，硝烟与他无关，肮脏与他无关，尘埃沾染在他的衣袖，衬得他更加无法令人触及。

　　鬼切厌恶这种白，曾经他敬仰、如同神谕的圣洁，都不过是一晃眼虚浮的幻象，于他而言真实渡在幻象之外，他为这种洁白感到疲惫和疼痛。

　　“你欺骗了我！”第一刀刺入右肩，偿还铸刀入骨之苦。血色如瀑，沾染了他半边银发，浸湿的丝缕缠入骨骼。

　　“你！”第二刀扎入左股，是铸心修形之痛。那人单膝跪了下来，如同他很多次伏在他的脚边，任凭他拨弄他的发丝。

　　第三刀，他噤了沙哑的声音，没有更加强烈的言辞足够谴责对方的罪过。刀尖落在那人的喉结上，随着他的呼吸起伏轻轻地舔舐着，落下一道浅浅的血痕。死亡如同情人枕边的甜言蜜语，神明在他的刃上跳着舞落下裁决。

　　“你倒是动手啊。”源赖光斜睨着他，即便是已经失去了生存优势，气势却远胜于持刀的鬼，“怎么，我教过你犹豫吗？”

　　鬼切怒得浑身发抖，粘稠的血染在手心，滑腻的触感令他几乎握不住刀柄：“你敢再提一句——！”

　　然而结局并没有如他所愿。  
　  
　　他听见这世界安静了下来，凛然的杀意沾黏在后颈，突兀出现的威胁按住鬼切的脉搏。猩红色的瞳孔在那个瞬间微微一缩，绷紧的寒凉沿着脊椎攀爬，他握刀的手指蜷紧了，脚趾也不自觉地微微收拢。即便是再怎么专注于面前这个男人，他身后那位举着一张弓箭指着他的不速之客也不像是个容易对付的对象。

　　“呐，孩子。”那是个过分温柔的女声，充满了母性的慈爱，似乎要包容这天下所有流浪的灵魂，“这位阴阳师，是哪里得罪你了呢？”

 

Act.2

　　“……”

　　很安静，周围只有风声，和火焰破裂的细碎的声响。而后恢复的是嗅觉，金属锈蚀的气味浓厚地灌入她的鼻腔。咕哒子昏昏沉沉地抬起眼睛，映入眼帘的是猩红的夜幕。

　　“…………”至少现在，她还能证明自己是活着的。

　　紧接着有什么在她的面颊上湿漉漉地舔舐了两道，她旋即清醒了。芙芙那对紫蓝色玻璃珠似的眸子在咕哒子的世界里无限放大，她伸出手去亲昵地挠了挠它的脖颈：“我没事——”

　　好像听见有什么人在争执。

　　咕哒子屏住呼吸，没有立刻从地上爬起来，转头看了看周围的情况。离她头顶不远的地方有一个兵器堆砌成的掩体，透过缝隙隐隐约约可以看到两个持刀相对的人。他们在激烈的战斗，规模和级别足以与从者之间的战斗媲美。

　　但是对于两个搏命的人而言，旁观者反而更有可能成为第一个牺牲品。她没有类似Asassin气息屏断的技能，只好小心翼翼地先就近躲起来。正准备移动，一只手突然朝她递了过来。

　　“前辈。”是玛修·基列莱特。她方才一直在这附近，用一张灰扑扑的盾遮住了两人的身形。注意到御主醒了，她才以气音小声地呼唤了一声。两个人屏住呼吸，迅速而小声地向掩体跑去。

　　这行动没有引起战斗中的人的注意，两个小姑娘手牵手转移到了相对安全的地方。

　　“现在怎么办？”咕哒子松了一口气，低声问道。

　　“我刚才和罗曼医生取得了联系。”玛修答道，握着御主的手依然不肯松开，“他说，金时先生他们在这战场的另一端。”

　　“我们掉到一个战场了？”咕哒子难以置信地睁大了眼睛，“所以，我们现在具体是在哪里？”

　　“医生说正在寻找大家，因为能证明您的存在已经有相当的难度了。”玛修尽心尽力地解答道，“但是正在战斗的那两个人，医生给出了分析。其中一个是类似从者的反应，另外一个是人类。”

　　“人类？”咕哒子险些惊呼出声，旋即一把捂住了自己大开的嘴巴，把声音咽了回去，“怎么可能和从者对峙？”

　　“所以胜负快要分明了。”玛修透过掩体的缝隙，坚毅的紫色眸子里盛着一些不安，她仔细看了战场的情况，“而且数据有检测感知到，那个人类也许是一个御主。”

　　咕哒子听得目瞪口呆：“我以为我是最后一个御主？”

　　她这惊讶很快被战场的新局势打破了。

　　浴血奋战的两人突然停下了对彼此的攻击，从旁观者的角度来看，那个银发的人类必定首先要输掉这场战争。他支着剑勉强站立，高傲的头颅却没有一刻是垂下的。腰侧重伤，朱色从唇角落下一笔，蜿蜿蜒蜒拖到下颌。

　　而后他开口了，声音不失洪亮狂傲：“你以为我死了，你就能独活吗，鬼切！”

　　被称作鬼切的从者挽起了长刀，一言不发地走上前去，一刀狠狠地扎进那人的肩膀。

　　——！

　　咕哒子的额头渗出一层薄薄的冷汗，和玛修的对视里充满了犹豫不决。

　　如果坐视不理，那人将必死无疑。这道理她很清楚，多少类似的场景他们都经历过了。从者死去了，总有机会能够重返；但是人命不同，如果他们没有救下他，那么他即便是历史修正、人理修复，他也一定会以别的方式死去——

　　死亡是必然的。玛修依然紧紧地握着她的手，等待她的决定，然而从她们紧握的手之间，玛修能感到御主的犹疑不决。

　　“Master。”玛修点了点头，“我不会质疑您的决定。”

　　咕哒子深吸一口气，正准备开口的那刻，突然一个格外熟悉的身影出现在了战场上。紫衣长发，挺拔的身材和令人无法忽视的胸口；她挽着一张大弓，箭尖直指那从者的方向。

　　“呐，孩子。”她说，“这位阴阳师，是哪里得罪你了呢？”

 

　　“多亏了妈妈，不然我们可能就没法平安离开了呢。”咕哒子喝了一口水，满足地坐在石头上歇脚。

　　“御主这样说，妈妈我很高兴哦！”源赖光一双眸子笑成两道弯月。

　　自那从者感受到源赖光自他背后出现后，便“嘁”了一声，不得不收刀撤退了。他离开的速度极快，即便是负了伤，半分钟不到便彻底消失在他们的视野里。等到他离开了，银发的男人也终于像被抽空了所有的力气，晕厥在血泊里。

　　冲田总司和金时负责扛着他走，在撤离战场后他们找了一个适合落脚的山洼，简单地替他进行了包扎止血，顺便清理了一下。男人的长相确实惊艳，起初远远一瞥时便已经能领略到冰山一角，现在近距离端详，轮廓更加清晰，那份俊美才叫人得以领悟。

　　“擦不干净了。”樱Saber伸手抚了抚他额前那抹鲜红，“是头发本来就有的颜色。”

　　“辛苦你啦，总司小姐。”咕哒子眨了眨眼，“Alter小姐正在门口看岗，你可以去帮助她检查一下情况——或者和我一起休息一下。”

　　“前辈！”玛修突然站了起来，“我们和迦勒底的通讯彻底恢复了！”

　　话音刚落，蓝色的影像突然出现在他们之间：“各位还好吗——？”

　　“医生！”咕哒子惊喜地呼出声来，而后打起了精神，“目前来说挺不错的。”

　　“那么，我来说明一下现在的情况咯？”罗曼医生清了清嗓子，开始了解说，“你们现在的情况有点微妙，因为你们已经不在鬼岛了。”

　　“准确来说，你们之前在鬼岛的时候，被另一股强大的力量吸走了，导致你们所处的那一块空间发生了移动。打个比方，有点像停泊的飞船突然被一股神秘力量吸离了港湾，直直地撞到隔着很远的星球去了。”

　　“这个神秘力量，是圣杯对吧？”一直一言不发的金时突然开口了。

　　“正解。”罗曼医生摸了摸耳后，“但是由于情报不足，我们还不能判断你们所处的是哪个时代，那里的情况现在是怎么样的，异变又在哪里，这些都不清楚，所以需要你们自己再努力收集一些信息了。”

　　“但是沿途来的路上，我们一个人都没有见到……”玛修迟疑地提醒道。  
　　  
　　咕哒子摇摇头，向火堆边睡着的男人抬了抬下巴：“那里不就有一个吗？”

 

　　源赖光的心情有点差。

　　鬼切的失踪是不详的开始，而后昔日爱刀已然成妖，得知真相后对他挥剑相向，两个人酣战至最后一刻，他也没能让他理解真正的含义。等他醒来的时候，鬼切已经离开了，周围围了一圈来历不明、奇装异服的人。所幸的是，自己确实得救了，而且大概是眼前这些人所救的。

　　他不得不重新开始整理自己的思路：“喂，你们是谁？”

　　他想说难道你们不认识我。就算是山贼，也理应认得他这源氏家徽；但后来一想，大抵是被血染得过于模糊了。

　　没想到其中看上去最弱小的女孩子首先凑了上来，笑眯眯地自我介绍道：“我们是从迦勒底来的，你知道这最近的魔术协会在哪里吗？”  
　  
　　哈？源赖光被这一句话里的信息量问懵了，皱了皱眉，转而问道：“你们都是什么人？来平安京做什么？”

　　平安京。得到具体的信息，女孩站直了身子，向身后的紫发少女比了一个手势，食指和拇指圈成一个环。他没明白这是什么意思，突然在那少女的身侧浮现出一个浅蓝色的幽灵。

　　“鬼？”他下意识地支起了身子，却因为腰腹的伤扭曲了一下五官。一双手突然扶住了他，他往身边看去，是一个樱色头发、武士打扮的少女。她扶着他躺了回去，耐心又活泼地提醒道：“您最好躺着，我们可没有携带医疗设施哦。”

　　橙发的女孩没有理会这边的情况，转而向那个蓝色的幽灵开口：“医生，上次我们也去过平安京来着。”

　　“嗯，茨木童子的第三次暴走，我们也撞到这个地域了——”蓝色的幽灵点了点头，“这下就能对得上了。这个大气魔力浓度的数值和各项指标都有些类似，也许你们真的又到了同样一个维度的世界上——”

　　见他们始终无视了自己，源赖光终于有些忍无可忍了：“我说你们，真的不认识我吗？”

　　为首的橙发女孩摇了摇头：“你要是说你是什么贵族，我们——”

　　“这源氏的家纹，你们当真不认得？”源赖光冷着脸问道。

　　少女们愣了愣，而后对视一眼，又望向了身后紫衣的女子：“赖光小姐认得吗？”

　　闻言他难以置信地站了起来：“你们叫她什么——？！”

　　“赖光妈妈啊。”少女摸了摸后脑，诚恳地说道，“是超宠我们的好妈妈。”

　　源赖光没站稳，伤口又被新的力道扯开了，疼得一阵晕眩，又跌坐回去。坐下去之前他的脑海里只剩下一个念头——

　　这简直是胡闹！哪来的冒牌货，我怎么可能是一个充满慈爱的女性？！


	2. Chapter 2

Act.3

　　咕哒子按着太阳穴，静静地看着玛修。玛修抱着芙芙，视线越过篝火，一脸茫然地看着站在他们对面的坂田金时。

　　篝火燃烧时发出细微的哔啵声，极大地舒缓了死寂的气氛。银发的阴阳师地看着那张被火光映得温暖柔和的女性面庞，彻底出离愤怒了：“何来此人，冒充我的身份？”

　　“呃，赖光先生，我们并不是这个意思……”玛修小心翼翼地开口了，视线却始终不敢离开金时的脸。坂田金时也一副窘迫的样子，叹了口气，正想说些什么，都咽了回去。

　　那双猩红色的瞳孔毫不掩饰地掠过在场每一个人的面庞，即便是负了重伤，威压丝毫不减：“且不提你那冒犯的称呼，你们谁来向我解释解释，这究竟是怎么回事？”

　　“嗯，和上次酒吞童子和茨木童子的反应是一样的哦，”那个蓝色的影像突然不合时宜地出现在了他们之间，罗曼医生面对着咕哒子和玛修，愉快地做出了解释，“你们遇到的是源赖光，活着的本人。如此一来就能够解释为什么会出现御主反应了，和上次安倍晴明的现象是一样的，没想到历史中被列为武将的源赖光，真的是阴阳师！”

　　“上次你们遇到了酒吞童子和茨木童子？”银发的阴阳师冷笑了一声，“他们居然放你们跑了？”

　　“这也是妾身没有办法的事情呐。”一个蚀骨销魂的声音突然在他的背后响了起来，紧接着是一串清脆的欢笑，“Master她呢，特别有吸引力哦。”

　　“等一下，酒吞小姐……”咕哒子微微掩面，抬起了手，做出一个抗拒的手势，“我们不要试图再把误会弄得更大了好吗……”  
他身后那女子却不以为意，款款地绕上前来，用一对娇媚的凤眼仔细地打量着面前明显已经逻辑短线的阴阳师：“偷偷跟着Master，果然能遇到有意思的东西。嘛，脸长得比之前好看多了——”

　　“但是味道，果然就是那个讨厌的源氏嘛。”

 

　　源赖光试图捋清其中千丝万缕的关系。

　　首先，那个为首的、自称咕哒子的女孩说，他们是来自未来的一个叫迦勒底的人理保障机构。她也算是一个阴阳师，可以召唤属于她的式神，但在他们的词典里，管这套系统叫御主和从者之间的契约。唯一不一样的是，阴阳师使役的是妖和鬼，但是御主要和人打交道——她所契约的，都是过去历史上已经死去的、有强大的能力、却依然甘愿为人类的未来奋战的英雄。

　　比如说。

　　“你是说，在我死后，依然继续决定守护人类？所以和你说的那个什么抑制力签订了契约？”他揉了揉太阳穴，被一大堆名词淹没了。

　　“嗯，对讨厌的虫子，厌恶到极点了。”紫衣丰满的美人拂了拂长发，换了一个端庄的坐姿，“尤其是……”“大江山。”他接道。  
“你看我们，不是一致的吗？”紫衣女子羞涩地微笑了。

　　他向后微微仰了仰身子，没有完全否定她的话，还是起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他拧着眉头思考了一阵子：“那么你们为何前来此处？如果有你们所说的异常，我源氏的阴阳师理应已经前往解决了。”

　　“所以这才是我们需要了解的事情，那异常并不是常人能够应对的。”咕哒子也严肃起来，“赖光大人，您有没有见过一个金色的杯子？”

 

　　入夜之后，山里的寒气愈发浓厚了。银发的阴阳师原本就重伤在身，咕哒子只好拜托寡言的魔神总司帮忙照看他一夜，同时让酒吞童子和相关从者躲远了，不打扰他休息恢复。

　　踩着极高的木屐的少女无声无息地靠了过来，扶着源赖光躺下。他专注地侧着头，看她随手紧贴着身侧平放的大太刀，不由自主地赞赏了一句：“是把好刀。”

　　“嗯，是的。”似乎很少有人向她提及这个话题，原本寡言的少女感激地点了点头，“它叫炼狱。”

　　“你的主人给你起的？”他问。

　　“不。是一位……很好的友人。”她摇了摇头，“御主不会干涉我们这类事情。”

　　“但是你为她所使用。”他说，“你服从于她。”

　　少女惊讶地看着他，摇了摇头：“我们的关系并非如此。”

　　源赖光注视着她，似乎是想从她的脸上找到一些熟悉的神情。他想起来不久之前，他的刀也会用类似的敬仰看着他，就像少女看着咕哒子的眼神一样。专注，倾尽全力，坚定，和无法淡薄的信任。

　　“你的主人没有隐瞒过你任何事情。”他觉得他知道区别在哪里了。

　　“或者说，她并非我的主人。”少女摇了摇头，“即使是隐瞒了我，我依然选择相信她。”

　　“你们的信任如此轻易廉价吗？”他侧着头看她。

　　“……”少女沉默了一阵子，似乎在纠结什么事情，“不。”

　　她起身，去拢了拢柴火：“她只是不太擅长揣测别人而已；更何况，这是她告诉我的，想要获得别人的信任，首先要先信任他们……”

　　话语逐渐模糊成黏糊的鼻音，她已经怀抱着她的炼狱，找了一个角落蜷着睡着了。暗粉色的长发缱绻着落在她的衣服褶皱里，呼吸温柔又安静，稍微触碰就会消失一般。

　　他背过身去，少女说的话像一把锥子刺进心窝。他有千百条理由可以反驳她的话，被欺骗一次后依然落入圈套的，不过是缺心眼的困兽。信任过于昂贵，他曾经、至现在，也只将他无比宝贵的珍重赋予过唯一一把刀。

　　他称其为有价值，量度的单位是他交付的心血。他不像那个紫衣女子那般博爱，也没有理由让他再为别的事实多一份付出。火光映在暗灰色的墙上，跳动着拉扯出同一个影子。鬼切诞生的时候也是这副光景，他厮杀至无力抵抗，昏昏沉沉地卧倒在地时，那雪亮的锋刃绞作一束朝霞，劈裂昏暗的永夜。

　　源赖光入睡前回忆起的最后一幕，便是在这昏暗的山洞里，那刀茫然地立在他的身前。他伸出手去，触碰他苦痛后新生的、细嫩的肤质，相连的血脉共鸣颤抖。

　　乌发的青年唇瓣开启，迟疑着唤了他一声“主人”。

 

Act.4

　　整整一夜，源赖光隐约合了几刻钟的眼。山间的清晨很冷，浓稠的死雾里突兀地刺出一两声不详的鸟鸣。草叶尖颤抖地垂着泪水，泪水映着白蒙蒙的世界。

　　——那把刀知道他在这里。

　　从他告知他的刀，他们之间存在的血契之后，这种“关系”便越发明晰，如同跨越黑夜的一束光芒，一头指着他，另一端缠在在那把利器的心尖上。他的刀知道他在这里，惶惶失措，恨意无法纾解，熬成一剂苦药，噎在胸口积郁成结。

　　“这里确实不是一个好地方。”他喃喃自语，“对于结束来说。”

　　“你看起来很痛苦。”微沉的少女的声音突兀地在他身后响起，暗粉色头发的少女走上前来，与他并肩站在山洞洞前，“噩梦？”

　　“多谢关心。”他摇了摇头，“好心提醒一句，接下来的战斗，恐怕你们插不上手了。”

　　“为什么？”少女疑惑地看向他。

　　“你这炼狱剑虽好，”源赖光目不斜视地注视着那抹浓雾，手中却紧紧地捏着一张符咒，“只是不知道你使起来，究竟能不能发挥它的半分光彩！”

　　话音刚落，他将手中的符纸猛然平推而出，同时迅速捏了一个诀。那张符纸烈烈地向前推行了一小段距离，紧接着猛然挣开成一张灵力构成的盾。盾面虽窄，却保证了它的厚度能生生抗下那凭空而来的一击。

　　然而作为序曲，这阵仗显然太小。他的第二次迎击在下一刻便推出去了，然而因为伤势行动不便，比以往的反应速度还是慢了半拍。那刀尖眼看着要直取他的咽喉，突然另一把长刀从侧面贴着空隙直插而入，轻轻一振，逼得那刀尖侧向滑开。

　　袭击者见行事不成，便顺势向后投出了第三把刀。那刀刃稳稳地直插入泥泞的土地，成为一个完美的支撑点。那武士向后凌空一翻，身段折成一道优美的弧线，足尖轻轻一点，便跳出十几米开外，稳稳地落地了。

　　源赖光心中一惊，腰腹间一阵作痛，伸手一摸，伤口俱已裂开，粘稠的血湿了一手。但经此过招，他便发觉这少女的实力确实远超他的想象，不是一般的刀客，方才情急之下的那一挑着实精彩。而在那动作之后的瞬间，她已经将大太刀纳入鞘中，黑色的长风衣安静地垂着，像是从来没有出过手一般，没有睡醒一样昏昏沉沉地在他身侧立着，高跷一般的木屐摇摇晃晃。

　　说不定她那副瞌睡的样子就是常态，丝毫不影响她出手的精确巧妙。

　　那黑衣的武士，缓缓地站起了身子，衣物上血迹斑斑，像是一路追杀过来的。他抬起头来，露出一张清秀的面庞。和那份干净的气质相比，唯一不足够协调的，是他那双猩红色的眸子。

　　而后他自嘲一般地笑了：“这么快就找到一把新刀，不愧是你啊——源赖光。”

　　简单的几招闹出一番动静，本来在山洞里弄早餐的咕哒子自然听见了，趁这空挡已经等在了他们身后，待那青年退开一点距离之后，立刻一步上前挡在了源赖光身前。

　　樱Saber抽出了腰间的爱刀，来到手持大太刀的少女身边。那青年也像是懒于多废口舌，微微振刀，俯身压低了重心，卷携着暗红色的血气直冲而来。

　　踩着高木屐的少女将刀从鞘中滑出了，坦然地摆了一个起手式，银白的刃凭空生起暗红色的浮炎，炼狱本色的名号也由此而来。冷冽的光彩自刀尖燃起，少女一声沉沉的低喝，刀尖便自如地挑动出去。

　　青年的目的并非是她，而是她身后的那个阴阳师，本打算直奔而去，没想到这看起来年纪轻轻的女孩能游刃有余地使用一把超过身量的大太刀，心下一惊，不得不甩动手腕，将双刀护在胸前，挡下这击直刺。暗肤的少女也不用蛮力，眼看着她快要因为失去平衡而跌倒，膝盖忽然向下一沉，已经闪到一边去了。

　　源赖光的脸就在面前，但是以这个速度冲过去，他要将防势改为攻击实在没有空隙，第三把刀又被他弃置身后。他还没明白为什么那少女向一边躲闪，直到听到背后的破空之声，才意识到那位貌似她孪生的姐妹不知去向。

　　“太慢了。”樱Saber一步上前，蹬地而起，一张清秀的脸上绷着专注的神色，眼眸里闪过一丝杀意。这一越速度极快，高度也并非常人所能抵达的，少女纵着一把长刀，自空中斜斩而下。

　　然而青年的敏捷也是一流的，竟然趁着这空隙，强行挣脱了惯性，将身子扭转过来。那双刀也被他使得如同手臂的延伸，从容地接下了这一击；三把刀架在一处，厮磨着划出一串火光。樱Saber被这力度还是逼退了一步，不得不以退为进，向后一个空翻落回原地，后腿扎稳了地面，重新摆了一个起手式。

　　那青年原本打算一口气解决，但身上的伤势却实在不好，伤口向外渗着血渍，再战也是无济于事了。他依然架着刀势，等着少女再攻过来，然而对方仅仅是扎稳了站在那里，没有进攻的意思。

　　“你这把刀，看来不怎么好使啊。”他开口，吃吃地笑道。

　　源赖光淡淡地解释道：“她不是我的刀，鬼切。”

　　“等等，你们能先告诉我们这是怎么一回事吗？”罗曼医生不得不出来进行中间调停了，“为什么一个男人的名字叫‘饭团’啦，这么重口味的吗！”

　　“虽然觉得这样说很不尊敬，但是我也有同感。”玛修认真地附和道，“说起来饭团，总是能让人想到一些可爱的、让人忍不住蹂躏的东西……（声音低了下去）啊不好意思，说了一些奇怪的话。前辈怎么看？”

　　“总而言之不太适合一个杀气腾腾的男人。”咕哒子言简意赅地总结了两个人的对话。

　　“是鬼切。”源赖光额角青筋直蹦，心里大呼这群人怎么这么不会看气氛，“名字是我起的，有意见吗？”

　　“……”蓝色的影像摸了摸后脑勺，不好意思地笑了，“不不不，没意见。”

　　“啊，原来如此，是那把刀啊！”紫发的小姑娘恍然大悟，“之前我才在网上看到它，难道这把是真品……可是为什么有四把啦，鬼切不是只有一把吗？”

　　源赖光斜睨了她一眼：“是你们那里历史误差太大了。”

　　“是刀灵吧，这家伙。”暗肤的Alter小姐垂下眼睑思索了片刻，“那三把刀，是相同的。”

　　“刀灵？”名为鬼切的青年自嘲一般地狂笑起来，“哼。源赖光那混账也骗了你们吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

　　“虽然有些扫兴，但是我还是忍不住要反对了！”樱Saber小姐看上去有些气结，“我冲田桑是Master的利刃啦，和那边那个阴阳师没有关系！而且我不是刀灵，冲田桑是新选组的志士！”

　　“我是被那混账封印进刀里去的！”鬼切怒吼道，声音业已嘶哑，每一次呼吸都带着浓厚的血气，那双眸子里的血光也强盛了起来，“你们根本不知道他对我做了什么……你们根本就不知道！”

　　“我原本是大江山的妖怪，被他种下血契，封印进了这刀中！我为了他，屠戮了我千万同族！”那青年已经逐渐快要显出妖相，突然转过身来，刀尖直指银发的阴阳师，“他还欺骗我，说我是什么源氏重器，正义之刃……哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

　　那面容在转瞬间苍白了下去，而后以肉眼可见的速度，青年的额侧生出了一双血红的角。待到他再将那面孔直面他们时，已是一副厉鬼的模样：“今天就算是死在这里，我也要他血债血还！”

 

Act.5  
　　鬼切确实称得上是源赖光一手教出来的上好兵器了，说杀便杀，没有丝毫的迟疑和困惑，纵着两把长刀便直奔而来。

　　“这是动真格啊？”咕哒子扛着芙芙后撤了几步，不忘了伸手去拽一边杵着的银发阴阳师。紫发的少女一个屈膝挡在他们身前，将那巨盾稳住了。

　　他也不顾身后两个刀客，只管简单地招架，也不还击，一心一意只想着要杀源赖光。冲田总司被他逼得有些厌烦，简直想一招宝具把人带走。然而咕哒子使劲儿地摇头，示意事情仍需观察，她也只好耐着性子和鬼切过招。

　　“您可真是招惹了了不得的东西啊。”咕哒子专注地看着战局，心思却丝毫不松懈地放在身边的男人身上，“不打算谈谈这回事？”

　　“无关紧要。”银发的阴阳师不以为意地摇了摇头，“不过是一条失去管教的野狗而已。”

　　“……我不明白。”玛修听见了这句话，突然没来由地恼怒了，“他因为您已经成这个样子了，您还打算推卸您的责任吗？”

　　“责任？小姑娘说的好，你说说看，我源氏的责任是什么？”男人冷哼一声，一对猩红的眼瞳失去了温度，话语冰冷无情，掷地有声，“可怜那些杀害无辜人类的恶鬼？”

　　“难道就没有别的方法吗？！”玛修突然拔高了声调，一时没注意到敌情，鬼切的刀也狠狠地斩落在了巨大的盾上。玛修踉跄了一步，持盾的手险些震落滑脱。所幸的是鬼切原本就身负重伤，方才已经消磨了不少力气，那一刀已经拼尽全力了，但终究失算在他没有猜到这盾蕴含的力量。

　　“玛修！”咕哒子担忧地叫出声来。

　　“不用担心，Master。”冲田总司赶上前来，一行人皆是紧张地看着地上挣扎的青年。然而鬼切已经用尽气力了，勉强支着刀撑起身子，突然“哇”地张口喷了一口血出来，便软了身子。他筋疲力尽地喘息着，视野逐渐模糊了起来；直到一片白色的衣角落入他的眼中时，他还试图挣扎着反抗一下，但很快又失去了气力。

　　“倒是该感谢你们，替我找回了这把刀。”银发的阴阳师蹲下身来，轻轻地伸出手去，捏住了鬼切的下颌。他专注地看着他，替他把眼角沾上的血渍抹去了，才站起身来，结了个咒术缚住了他。

　　咕哒子见势不对，沉着气回应道：“我们还没有说要把他交给你。”

　　阴阳师诧异地转过头来，一头如雪的银发在火光映照下熠熠生辉，笼着无人能解的圣洁高雅。他勾了勾唇角，露出一抹看似饱含善意的微笑，瞳里的光让咕哒子不由自主地打了一个寒战。

　　——他这是要……！

　　下一瞬，一股巨大的力量自腰间传来，将咕哒子狠狠地推了出去。

　　“Master！”玛修一声惊呼脱口而出，手心里捏着一把汗，所幸咕哒子被正好进山洞的坂田金时稳稳地接住了。由于浓雾严重影响了魔力的检测，他一大早和赖光小姐出门视察周围情况，正好赶在这个节骨眼上踏入洞口，迎面飞来咕哒子的身体，顺手就接住了。

　　见无人阻碍，银发的阴阳师便自顾自地贴起了符咒，随手架起一个结界后，便突兀地带着鬼切消失在现世中了。

 

　　“是我们大意了，没有看到他在Master的腰上贴了一张符。”玛修有些懊恼地垂下头去，像是泄了气，“如果是赖光小姐的话，怎么可能说得出那种话……即便是敌人，还把敌人当作工具什么的，无法原谅。”

　　“确实不可能。”趁着通讯稍微好了一些，罗曼医生又回到了他们之间，只是这一次带来的不是什么好消息，“刚才那个隐蔽结界架起来的同时，我也就偷偷借用了一点魔力来加强通讯。有一个坏消息要通知你们：鬼切如果真的能够承载刀灵，再怎样落魄也不至于到这个地步。所以他弱化也是有原因的，我擅作主张扫描了一下，发现他体内有剧烈的魔力波动的伤痕。”

　　“剧烈的魔力波动……？”咕哒子若有所思，“那是什么意思？”

　　“嘛，大概就是，很过分的一种形式了。”罗曼医生的声音低了下来，偷偷瞄了一眼玛修，“有点类似于拟从者……但是比拟从者还要残忍。以某种术式为媒介，限制英灵回到英灵座的手段——简单打个比方就是这样。对于鬼切而言，那应该被称作血契吧。”

　　“太过分了……”玛修垂下了眸子。芙芙亲昵地蹭了蹭她的脸颊，用尾巴圈住了她的脖颈表示安慰。

　　“这完全不像是我们认识的源赖光，是一开始我们过度相信他了。”罗曼医生赞同地点了点头，沉重地叹了口气，“也许其中另有隐情，但是这确实……”“有点超过底线了。”咕哒子接道。

　　见玛修失去斗志一般没精打采，咕哒子不得不伸手摸了摸她的头，露出一个微笑：“没关系，一切都会好起来的。更何况，我们不是有赖光小姐吗？”

　　听到这个说法，紫发的小姑娘面颊微红，而后振作起来，用力地点了点头，露出一个微笑。

　　大概是考虑到同为源赖光，修习的知识彼此之间应当相差无几，他们让紫衣的女子尝试着辨识那个结界。用于隐蔽的符纸贴在石块上，随着山洞外卷入的气流微微拂动。四个从者围作一处，仔细盯着那符纸研究。

　　“哎呀哎呀、真是坏孩子。”紫衣的女子摇了摇头，“妈妈我仅能辨识出确实是源氏所为，但是，完全没有见过呢。”“啊咧？”咕哒子闻言，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“我们的历史偏差真的这么大吗？”

　　“有偏差是没错的啦，”罗曼医生闻言摸了摸后脑勺，“赖光小姐可能更接近史实的说法，是个武将吧——毕竟源赖光本来就应该不习阴阳术的。”

　　“Master。”她弯了弯那对姣好的凤眼，却明显要落泪了，“我真的帮不上忙哦，说不定金时这孩子可以。”

　　“……”咕哒子一脸哭笑不得，“Mr. Golden怎么就能帮上忙了啊？”虽然说狂战士的话都不是很能令人理解，但是源赖光算是能勉强沟通的其中之一了。

　　“不，她说的有道理。”罗曼医生点了点头，“金时确实可以帮得上忙——”

　　咕哒子眼睛一亮，终于明白过来她指的是什么了：“解咒术这种事情，应该去找安倍晴明啊！”


	3. Chapter 3

Act.6

　　从那台名为“机车”的代步工具昏昏沉沉地下来后，晴明的脑海里只剩下一个念头。

　　“我这辈子再都不想坐这种东西了……”虽然很不想承认，但胃里一阵翻江倒海的感觉让人实在不想经历第二次。他拖着发软的双腿，被机车的主人颤颤巍巍地扶了下来，听见身后一声哀戚戚的“晴明大人”；回头一看，白色的小狐狸还紧紧地用爪子扒着前座的把手，看来是吓得连尖叫的力气都没有了。

　　小狐狸一动不动地挂在上面，芙芙愉快地借了几个人的肩膀当作跳板，凑到这个疑似同伴的吉祥物身边，使劲儿嗅了嗅，发出“芙”的愉快的叫声。小狐狸立刻一本正经地甩起了尾巴：“我是狐狸啦！狐狸！不是狗！”

　　紫发的小姑娘好奇地凑上前来：“看，前辈！这只小狐狸会说话诶！”

　　“那当然了！小白可是晴明大人最忠诚的式神！”小狐狸有模有样地摆了摆尾巴，“快说吧！你们找我们到底有什么急事——哎哟！”说完就被虹紫色的神兽从机车扶手上挤了下去，摔了一身的沙。

　　“是源氏的事情吧。”有了脚踏实地的感觉，晴明的思路也回到了正轨。

　　“你还记得我们？”咕哒子又惊又喜地大呼出声，就差没扑到对方身上去。

　　“……嗯？不不不，完全没有。”晴明不着声色地向后退了一步，“我们以前见过？”

　　看他这副疑惑的样子，咕哒子便知道他对那段经历全无记忆了。说完全不失望是不可能的，尽管罗曼医生很早以前就已经提醒过他们，更何况这个安倍晴明未必是他们上次遇到的那个。

　　大概是察觉到那点失落，蓝衣的阴阳师意识到大约又是一个被自己忘记的有缘之人，也忍不住安抚地说了一句：“抱歉，我失去了以前的记忆，我们曾经认识吗？”

　　这样说好像也不太好，咕哒子就像被他忘记的那些式神们一样，显得更失落了。玛修终于停下了对小狐狸挠肚皮的行为，对软软的皮毛意犹未尽，此时也注意到了御主的不对劲，急忙转移了话题：“那，前辈，我们应该怎样搭救鬼切先生呢？”

　　“鬼切？”晴明皱了皱眉，“是怎么回事？”

　　咕哒子闻言，把事情的一来二去都交代出来。晴明原本对此将信将疑，但是一见到那贴在石块上的符咒，心下一片了然。

　　“确实是源赖光所为。”手中的折扇轻轻敲动，他细细开始分析，“我相信你们。但是破解结界之后，你们打算怎么处理这件事情？”

　　咕哒子沉吟片刻，确实也没有一个合适的方案，但坚定的眼神却依然没有改变：“我们会想办法说服源赖光。”

　　“他可不是这么好说服的一个人。”晴明沉吟片刻，用扇子敲了敲眉心。

　　“你说你相信我们。”咕哒子重复道。

　　晴明沉默了一下，突然意识到了一些无法改变的特质。咕哒子和他一样，在茫然和未知的永夜中徘徊了很久，但是总有一些事情需要他们义无反顾地去做的，并且没有第二个人能够代替完成，对此他们都心知肚明。他的眉目舒展开来，豁然开朗，释然道：“我明白了。”

　　以灵力勾出浅蓝色的阵，阴阳师闭气凝神，沉沉低喝：“愈合（制裁）吧，解![1]”

　　强盛的白光破裂开来，刺得咕哒子眼睛一阵疼痛。然而当她睁开眼睛时，山洞里已经是另一幅景象了——

　　万千水珠如同星辰垂陨，天穹沉重地流泪。那原本生出妖相的青年业已被抽空了气力，回到了他们第一次所见的模样，然而像是被什么无形的东西缚住在了山洞正中央。燃烧的篝火也被瘴气和灵力掩盖，奄奄一息地发抖。那一张清秀的面孔鲜妍欲滴，下颌重重地抹着一笔暗红，乌发湿漉漉地像从红色的染缸里浸过几道。银发的阴阳师不知所踪，山洞死寂，唯有雨声回荡的声响。

　　咕哒子不由自主地后退了几步，撞在玛修的盾上。她没有回头，但单凭两个小姑娘紧紧交握的手，便可以知道玛修的心比她动摇得还要厉害。

　　“看来源赖光已经开始着手强化契约了。”安倍晴明的声音给他们打了一针定心剂，“希望我们没有来晚一步。”

　　“老大，”坂田金时也跟着他们进来了，一眼便明白了眼下的困境，“这可不好办了，他还设了几重结界啊。”

　　里三层外三层，刻着源氏花纹的符咒隐隐透着猩红的血光。常人看来不过是一个透明罩子，但是行内人却能清楚里面结了多少暗机。其中有一些也许是用来束缚的，大概也有防御或者别的用途，相比之下那道小小的隐蔽结界，也不过是一个入口而已。

　　晴明暗自思忖，毫不避讳地承认自己的能力有限了：“这些结界，我解开的成功可能性只有一半，解决不好，可能会反噬到我们全部人。”

　　咕哒子和玛修对视一眼，从彼此眼中读到了无力。最后玛修还是鼓起勇气，自我催眠一样地握了握拳头：“可是不能放任不管。”  
众人一筹莫展之际，紫衣的女子像是发现了什么一样，迷惑地开口了：“哎呀，那孩子……”

　　“嗯？”大概是注意到源赖光想表达什么，咕哒子侧了侧头，鼓励她继续说下去。

　　风韵十足的女子眨了眨那对快要落泪的眸子，像是要仔细将那受苦的青年的身影看清楚一般，确认似的点了点头：“啊，是那个孩子啊。”

 

　　“请您详细地说一说。”咕哒子请求道。

　　紫衣的女子绞了绞衣角，难为情地低下了头：“说起来真是丢脸……这是我小时候的事情了。”

　　“小时候？”咕哒子追问道。

　　“金时应该跟你们说过一些吧，关于妈妈我的事情。”她不安地垂着视线，“但是这件事情——嗯，妈妈还是不得不承认了。”

　　“什么啊。”坂田金时困窘地挠了挠头，小声嘟囔道，“大将又在说奇怪的话了……”

　　“小时候，被放弃的那个孩子。”她颦蹙起眉头，手指绞着衣角。

　　“那个孩子？”晴明捕捉到了这个关键词。

　　“嗯，是金时呀。”女子摇了摇头，而后露出一个慈爱的笑容，“贞光刚刚捡到这个小可怜的时候，从鬼窝里脏兮兮地掏出来。那孩子什么都不会，野蛮无知又惹人怜爱，因此妈妈我也禁不住、把所有的爱都给了他，想要替他杀光所有的鬼。但是——现在他怎么会是这样一个叛逆的孩子！呜呜呜……怎么对得起妈妈……”

　　咕哒子听得背后起一层鸡皮疙瘩，暂且放弃评论源赖光的爱究竟是属于哪一种性质的。晴明则是后颈一凉，大概没有想到过这个被他们解释为“与源赖光本质相同”的女子竟然有这样奇怪的一面。

　　“晴明先生，请不要在意……”咕哒子在空中比划了一下，“她确实有点难以与之沟通。”

　　晴明吞咽了一口，勉强接受了这个人设。但是从她见到鬼切而想起类似的场景这点，就能够说服他这个设定确实有合理之处。他们对鬼切这个个体，虽然有着截然不同的反应，但是都表达出不同程度的羁绊和感觉——在证据不足的时候，这种感觉就足够证明某些亟待解决的问题了。

　　紫衣的女子又渐渐停止了哭泣，怔怔地转过头去，看着那青年，一副陷入回忆的样子去了。

　　“赖光小姐大概真的和那位有共通，但是我有一点没有想明白的。”罗曼医生小声地提出了疑惑，“那位鬼切怎么看都像是妖怪化成的啊？源赖光憎恶鬼，但是他为什么会想到让自己最讨厌的东西跟在自己身边？”

　　“可能是因为是最重要的吧。”咕哒子愣愣地看着紫衣的女子，她正一动不动地凝视着山洞中央那青年。

　　晴明微微一愣，随后联想到了一些他不久前获取的情报，原本否定的话语到了唇边又吞了回去：“就算你这么说……”

　　“其实是她（他）没有自觉而已。”咕哒子像是找到了头绪，“赖光小姐以狂战士现世，是因为将自己的理性作为代价强化了肉体，所以她常常分不清楚爱的区别，于是乱作一气，全部都当作母爱了。”

　　“包括对金时先生的爱，都是来自母亲的绝对命令和不可违逆。”罗曼医生若有所思地点点头，“因此，作为纯粹的男性的时候，就失去了女性的温柔和克制，反而表现出极端的占有欲吗……”

　　“听起来真是糟糕极了。”咕哒子感到头痛。

　　这时，似乎嫌麻烦不够大一样，紫衣的女子开口说道：“我想去看看那个孩子。”

　　晴明皱了皱眉，望向咕哒子的目光里充满了询问。咕哒子也开始考虑做这件事的风险有多大，正准备提议让医生先用科学仪器稍作测量，或者他们先找到那个银发阴阳师去向何处，这位心焦母亲显然已经等不及了，伸出手来，将掌心贴在结界上。

　　咕哒子还没来得及阻止她，脑海里一片空白，只想到最坏的结果：“完了完了完了……”

　　然而那结界竟在她的掌心下一层一层地消融下去，彻底不见了。

　　“嗯？”正准备张开防御结界的晴明停下了画阵的手势，不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，“你……你是怎么做到的？”

　　紫衣女子笑得眉眼弯弯：“靠气势啊、靠气势！只要想着那孩子能够得救，一下子就有了干劲。然后就像这样，‘嘿’的一下，就能解决了。”

　　“不愧是赖光小姐！”玛修恍然大悟。

　　“太乱来了啊赖光妈妈！”咕哒子放下了悬在半空中的心，深深地吐了一口气。

　　“抱歉抱歉。”她咳嗽了两声，愧疚地道歉，“是妈妈心急了。”

　　事情发展得比他们想象的要顺利，接下来要做的，只是拜托晴明去解开束在鬼切身上的咒即可。“我们负责找到那位阴阳师。”咕哒子协商道，“鬼切先生要拜托你了，剩下的我们能挡住就挡住。”晴明原本便是为了鬼切的事而来，欣然同意了，在小白的陪同下直奔山洞正中央的束缚阵。

　　起初，晴明只是远远地看着那阵法，也只是单纯觉得有些不详而诡异。然而等真正靠近了，在距离阵法几步之遥，小狐狸已经被浓重的血腥气逼得止步不前，连看惯了各种不堪场面的阴阳师也心生寒凉。

　　“用自己的血……来强行巩固与式神之间的关系吗。”晴明忍着强烈的恶心，逼迫着自己去仔细看那些血纹绘成的符文，“真是相当恶劣的手段呢。”

　　“恶劣也轮不到你来说吧，安倍晴明。”一个低沉的声音自他身后响起。

　　晴明心下一惊，暗叫不好；此刻他已经处于源赖光的领地中，无论是布阵还是行使式神，都相当不利。源赖光大概也是对这点格外自信，闲庭信步，对他的到来不回避也不做评价。他侧过脸来看他，另外半张俊美的侧脸拢在血光构成的阴影里，削出凛冽的轮廓；手里却依然摩挲着鬼切的淌血的下颌，像是对这种粘腻湿滑的触感上了瘾。

　　“他是我的东西，该如何处置是我的决定。”那头如瀑的银发从肩头垂落，点染于额前的那抹鲜红是盛开在雪山之巅的玫瑰，猩红色的眸子生出一份异样的温柔。

　　他着迷似的、专注地看着他的作品，而后松开了手，沉声质问道：“即便如此，你还是要插手吗？”

 

Act.7

　　“Master！”少女手擎一柄巨盾，第三次将其稳稳地杵于地面。白垩之城在一息之间展开，浅紫色的、明亮的光辉冉冉而起。然而下一秒，一张鲜红的符咒在不经意间贴附上来。银发的阴阳师翻身后退，从身侧抽出一柄长刀，随意地架住了两把刺向不同角度的长刀。

　　“唔。”符咒破裂，紫红色的光芒如同一柄匕首，尖锐地往玛修的心口凿。这种攻击方式对于迦勒底一行人来说前所未闻，灵力直凿盾心，不似一般从者那般发散，却如同一把精细的手术刀，循着魔术构解狡猾地拆卸。

　　白垩之城理应不会倒塌，只要持盾者心境坚定，玛修就能与这股力量全力相较。

　　“果然。”晴明暂且收了势，闪身到咕哒子身边，“我们低估他了。”

　　“他受了这么重的伤，不可能依然没有弱点。”咕哒子摇了摇头，视线依然胶着在玛修的后背，“白垩之城的强度依照玛修的心境而定，这样下去不是办法。”“能驱使如此锋利的刀的人，”晴明垂下眸子看向她，“一定有足够的把握让事情始终处于自己的掌控之内。他不会失手，那才是我认识的源赖光。”

　　“在你的形容里，源赖光不择手段。”咕哒子沉吟片刻，开始思考新的对策，“但那不是我认识的源赖光，又是我们认识的源赖光。”

　　扇子敲击的声音戛然而止，晴明若有所思地点点头：“你是想说什么？”

　　“我想说。”咕哒子诚恳地抬起头来，视线投向远处那个鲜血构筑的契约阵法，“赖光妈妈已经擅自行动了。”

 

　　她是真真切切想要救那孩子的，于是指尖在触及那阵法的时候，光纹扬起滟潋的涟漪。咒符一层一层剥离，浮尘自指尖散佚，如同沙漏里的细碎顺着风落下了。

　　瘴气的释放如同一个个被逐渐吹大涨破的气泡，是她最讨厌的气息；但是好像被这样的气息包裹，逐渐地没有那么让人讨厌了。她不自觉地想起了很多被遗忘的东西，那些碎片扎在心口，如同被铁丝束缚一般汩汩流出鲜血。

　　白发的刀灵缓缓睁开一对榴石一般的眸子，茫然地望着不远处的战斗。那人拨动两把银刃，一泼银发宛如月光落在庭院的樱花树梢。他曾经由衷地赞美过源赖光，那身姿映入他的眼中他的灵魂如同植入骨髓，是世间绝色是唱到尽头的长诗；皎洁的锋刃鸣响，与他的心跳化为同一支歌。

　　“我不明白。”他缓缓地开口，夹带着凝滞于胸腔的血气，试图在隆隆的雨声里找回将要停止的呼吸。

　　紫衣的女子俯下身来，眼中只剩下怜悯的神采：“既然不明白，好孩子就要提问呀。”

 

　　鬼切不由自主地想起来，源赖光坐在屋檐底下，风铃叮铃叮铃地摇响，他的怀里抱着一只黑色的、金瞳的猫。

　　那只猫很多次吓坏了旁人，夜晚来临时竖瞳绽放出诡异而凌厉的光彩，在黑夜里耀眼得瘆人。源赖光却不以为意，闲来无事时依旧用小鱼干哄骗，伸手去捞那只猫，动作不容抗拒。黑猫起初生气得厉害，想要用利爪去挠；但逐渐地习惯了被爱抚，就学会了把爪子软绵绵地扣在他的小臂上，舒服得呼噜噜地叫，耳朵也一耸一耸地起伏着，“咪呜咪呜”地往他怀里蹭着讨好。

　　他鬼使神差般想到，自己大抵就是那只猫。

 

　　“我都忘了。”银发里挑着一抹鲜红的阴阳师突然停下了攻势，退后几步站稳，大概是意识到阵术被解开了，恼怒地笑起来，“你们还有别的手段。”

　　“手段最多的人应该是你吧。”晴明将扇子展开，毫不退让，“我们也不过只是仗着人多而已。”

　　“然后呢，你们打算怎么办？”源赖光似乎也没有再战的意愿了，“让鬼切来杀我？哼，你们觉得他真的敢对主人下手？还是说你们对情况已经……”

　　“我、实在是听不下去了！”紫发的少女突然爆发出一声怒喝，直接打断了男人的话语，紫色的虹光自盾面冉冉而起，“我实在是气愤到不得不表达了！你这算是什么啊！对待重要的人为什么要用这么粗暴的方式，你已经不能再失去他了不是吗！”

　　咕哒子见大事不妙，首先出来劝她：“玛修，冷静一点……”

　　“不行！完全！无法冷静！”玛修坚定地反驳道，遮住半边面庞的刘海也随着这怒气颤巍巍地发抖，“我不相信这是‘源赖光’做出来的事情！无论是书籍里的记载还是牛若丸小姐的描述，即便是男性，我也绝对不相信这样一位令人尊重的人会做出这样恶劣的行径！”

　　“恶劣？”那人冷笑道，“如何恶劣？我只是不希望他离我而去，这也算是恶劣吗？”

　　“相当恶劣。”观望已久的坂田金时点了点头，“和赖光大将一样恶劣。”

　　这个接话算是相当及时，又显得有些突兀，气氛骤然冷了下来。

　　他口中的“赖光大将”指的无疑是来自迦勒底的那位女性，但是生生地把银发的阴阳师给噎住了。“我也是个鬼子，但是是赖光大将把我养大的。”自称“Golden”的金太郎开始了对自己前半生的追忆，“唉，但是大将总是口口声声说不放心我。”

　　“应该叫妈妈吧，Mr. Golden。”咕哒子耸了耸肩，“妈妈可是不放心到跟来迦勒底了哟。”

　　“啊。”金太郎不好意思地挠了挠头，音量压低了，“反正她不在这里……”

　　“但是她也总是不希望你离她而去吧。”罗曼医生突然又出现在他们身边，“虽然她自己都没有意识到，她对你的感情已经不是她能理解的程度了。”

　　“因为‘源赖光’是作为兵器所培养的，是源氏发挥到极致而现身的利刃。”晴明道出推理的最后一片断章，“因此你觉得这样孤独的路，需要另一个人一起陪你承担这份孤独而已。”

　　“……你不了解我和他之间发生的事情。”源赖光依旧不为所动，咬字却益发沉重起来。

　　“他是你小时候救下来的孩子吧。”晴明突然开口试探道。这情报他不久前才从百目鬼处得来，具体真伪仍需验证。然而那双猩红的瞳孔猛然一缩，眼前人似乎像是被什么刺激到了一样，语气愈发狠毒起来：“你不了解。”

　　咕哒子旋即一个击掌，将注意力重新聚集到她的身上。一旁的罗曼医生仿佛收到信号一样，抛下一个结论：“那么金时先生和鬼切果然是类似的经历了。”

　　橘发的咕哒子眨了眨眼睛，一字一句地大声宣布道：“你爱他。”

 

　　结论过于荒唐，源赖光长这么大第一次被一群来路不明的人说服了。

　　尽管他很想辩驳，但是从某种意义上而言，他们的推断没有依据也没有纰漏，也并非是所有的真实，唯一让他不解的是：“你们既然会得出这个结论，那为什么要插手我的事情。”

　　咕哒子也想说“我们不是我们没有”，晴明也很想说“我又不是万事屋”，但是罗曼医生还是没有忘记他们前来此地的初衷：“你不可能以人类之身拥有如此力量。”

　　他这句话说在点子上了。方才源赖光以一己之力应对了四位从者的攻击，对于人类肉体所能达到的极限来说，这在目前所遇的生者当中可谓前所未有。正如咕哒子所言，不仅如此，他还身负重伤，即便是用灵力调整过，也不可能达到甚至游刃有余的地步。

　　“圣杯虽然不在你身上，但是你应该把它放在别的地方了吧？”咕哒子开口耐心地问道，“请把它交给我们。”

　　闻言，银发的阴阳师彻底陷入了疑惑：“圣杯？”

　　“一只金色的杯子，也是万能的许愿机。”咕哒子警惕地望着他，隐隐发觉事情的走向和预期不太一样，“它的力量是造成这次历史异常的扭曲。”“是你们那里历史偏差太大了。”源赖光毫不犹豫地反驳道，“我们这里没有任何异常。”

　　“或者说异常的发生在你的计划之内。”晴明尖锐地指了出来。

　　源赖光呼吸一滞，微微眯起眼睛：“注意你的措辞，安倍晴明。”

　　山洞里的空气突然停止了流动，雨声也逐渐离去了。草叶垂死一般沉沉地垂着，枯竭的灰色里带着凝重的潮意。湿气也沉淀下来，积蓄在肺泡里，带着扼住咽喉的压抑感坠在胃上。咕哒子艰难地呼吸着，手指悄悄攒紧了，手背上那三道花纹妖冶起来，像是随时会涌出一般，鲜红得夺目。

　　紧接着是一声清冷的刀鸣。

　　晴明和咕哒子的眼瞳在那一瞬都不自觉地放大了，只见那道白色的影子闪电般刺向源赖光的后背，却来不及出声制止。鬼切原本就重伤至动弹不得，眼下却动作快如疾风。晴明大约猜到了，一定是刚才他们说动了源赖光，他才撤去了对鬼切的契约压制；少了血契的折磨，鬼切复仇的心理却未曾削减，见有可乘之机，自然要完成未竟的报复。

　　“鬼切！”晴明出声惊呼。

　　然而那刀尖却堪堪留在那人洁白的衣物上，轻轻地斩下一缕银发；有什么力量在阻止那刀尖继续前行，而明眼人都看出来了。

　　——只是持刀的人不忍心下手而已。

　　大抵是听到了方才人的争论的话语，他开始质疑自己一直以来的看法了。被欺骗了太久，便一直以为自己生活在谎言里，最后失去了实感和虚幻。他沉重地喘息着，汗如雨下，血泪顺着面庞流淌，在下颌汇聚成一颗颗红色的凶星。

　　源赖光转过身来，指尖拨开刀刃，而后亲吻了他。

 

　　他想起来那人慵懒闲适地坐在屋檐下，手指温柔地顺抚着黑猫耳间的毛发。

 

　　吻不是很热烈，只是堪堪贴着，大概对于双方而言都是第一个真心实意的吻，两对唇生涩地贴在一起。他看见微微颤抖的、月光一样的睫毛，和掩在其下的，一对血色的、妖冶的眼眸。

　　他想他在亲吻一个、他这辈子来最厌恶的种族。

　　但是他又依赖上了唯一一个、却又属于这个种族的形体。

 

　　鬼切从他指尖落了下来，锵然落地。

 

　　紧接着他听见风声——利器刺破空气的风声。那锐物纤细而具有极大的杀伤力，精巧的同时无比精准。鬼切惊恐地想要推开他，却远远没有那利器的来得快。只一下，那道浅紫色的光芒便在他的胸口打开了，洇成他一度渴望的、融于彼此血骨的深艳。

　　他的呼声被咽在喉中，错愕地睁大了眼睛。那双血红的眸子黯淡了下去，他尝到温热的铁锈气味，而后源赖光沉沉地向他坠了过来。

 

　　变故发生在须臾之间，所有人都没有意识到发生了什么。第二支箭接踵而至，直奔咕哒子的方向。只是由于第一箭过于精准，第二支便仓促许多，玛修几乎在箭离弦的同时便发现了来源，迅速撤到咕哒子的身边，挡下了第二击。

　　鬼切抽出刀来，一只手腾空扶着银发的阴阳师，目光也锁定了来源。

　　——紫衣的女子依然保持着张弓的姿势，立在山洞上方某块突起的岩石上，一头长发袅袅披散，柔和的面庞在暗处微微反光。

　　“是赖光妈妈？”玛修惊愕地呼出声来，“怎么会？”

　　“啊，果然不对劲。”坂田金时一副恍然大悟的样子，而后紧张了起来，“那家伙，不是赖光大将啊。”

　　“等下。”咕哒子突然意识到了什么，“我们是从鬼岛撞过来的，也就是说这次的特异点依然是鬼岛，那么这位是……”

　　“哎呀哎呀。”丰满的女子从那血阵边上站了起来，像是等待了许久。两个源赖光一上一下，同时凝视着他们，紧接着在洞穴上方的女子突然消失了。

　　“坏孩子、坏孩子。”她倚着剑，痴痴地笑了，“怎么，就下不去手呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]这是晴明（那个我从来没有用过也没有看懂过的技能）“言灵·一式”的触发语音：“癒し(裁き)たまえ、解!”【愈合（制裁）吧，解!】


	4. Chapter 4

Act.8

　　“说起来，这还要感谢咕哒子的辛苦付出呢。”女子伤透心一般，轻轻歪了歪脑袋，“虽然浪费了一点时间，但是目的已经达到了。虽然我没想到最后是这样……”

　　她怜悯的目光落在那刀灵身上，轻轻叹了口气：“唉，坏孩子，为什么不下手呢？”

　　鬼切为这声叹息起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，身体微微发抖，一对猩红的眼瞳满溢出凶恶的光芒，为了自己被第二次利用而震怒了。他扶着源赖光的手微微收紧，身侧旋即幽幽地出现了一只由鬼手持着的第二把利刃。

　　“现在行动可不是一个好时机啊。”身侧突然出现了另一个人影，阻止了他的行动，是那位身着机车服的、戴着酷炫墨镜的坂田金时。他的表情看起来也不太好，似乎在纠结什么：“我们已经和她纠缠过好几次了，每次都要战上七天七夜；以你现在的身体情况，要牵制她很难。”

　　“丑御前，你的鬼岛建造已经失败两次了。”这时，咕哒子高声发问，“你还有什么理由……”

　　“怎么会没有理由？”丰满的女性冷哼了一声，一对风情万种的眸子微微眯了起来。

　　“果然，是讨厌赖光大将吧。”坂田金时情不自禁地扶了扶额。

　　“啊，金时果然是妈妈最喜欢的好孩子！”丑御前羞涩地微笑，意味不明的红晕浮上面颊，“但是这一次，妈妈没有办法再给你修建一个鬼的国度了。”

　　“所以啊，这一次——妈妈我就要杀死‘源赖光’哦。”

 

　　咕哒子飞速思考着其中的联系：“她说她要杀死源赖光。”

　　“但是源赖光和丑御前本来就是一体的双重人格，如果她想要杀死源赖光，就是要杀死另一个人格。但是共用一个身体的话，唯一的办法就是自杀。”罗曼医生思索片刻，恍然大悟，“原来如此——”

　　“医生的意思是……”玛修小心翼翼地睁大了眼睛，一副乖乖听课的好宝宝的模样。

　　“啊，这就解释得通了！”罗曼医生略加思考，很快地解释出了其中的道理，“或者她利用圣杯，找到所有时空里一个没有‘丑御前’存在的、生前的源赖光，通过杀死他来瓦解这一部分的灵基构成——”

　　“从而把这个人格从身体里踢出去，但是又能够借助源赖光的灵基，在英灵座上得到永恒。”咕哒子明白了他的意思，“相当狡猾的作弊手段啊。”

　　“正解正解！”丑御前笑得眉眼弯弯，“妈妈我超级感谢源赖光做出和抑制力签订契约的决定，这个圣杯嘛——”她一面说着，一面从胸口取出一团浓缩至显现了实体的魔力。那团微光随着光线的折射缓缓地变化着，像浓稠的酒液被重力吸引着下坠，又被透明的牵引力拉扯着上扬，形成一个盛着星河的漩涡。

　　然而她仅仅是向众人展示了一下这件东西，又很快将它收回心口了，转而微微斜睨着倚靠在鬼切怀里的人。“这样一来，障碍物就彻底~清除了，呼。”她微微舒了口气，“妈妈心情好愉快呢，想好好宠爱一下……”

　　“我还以为丑御前至少会是Alter的赖光大将。”坂田金时却若有所思地打量着她，“但是这样看来，没有什么很大区别嘛！啊，不，我不是那个意思……还是和以前一样Golden啊。”

　　他这话不知道是从哪个方面惹恼了丑御前，女子这下皱起眉，很不高兴地否认道：“你在说什么啊金时，妈妈我好不容易完全拥有了主权，没有变得比以前更爱你吗？”说到这里，她似乎意识到自己应该再做一些什么，旋即一击掌，又重新高兴起来：“那我先为金时和Master，在这里建造一个鬼之岛如何？”

　　“不好，一点都不好。”咕哒子连连摇头，“办完事了请放我们回迦勒底……”

　　“呵呵，哈哈哈……”她挽着弓，抚着胸口大笑起来。等笑得足够舒畅了，她才长长地舒了口气，擦去眼角笑落的泪珠，优美地开口道：“但是Master也好，迦勒底也好，都太碍眼了……倒不如，等我先把这个平安京变成鬼之国度……”

　　紫罗兰色的眸子里浮现出异样的磷光：“那个时候，我再来收拾你们这些碍眼的虫子吧。”

 

　　丑御前在说完那番话后便自行离开，满不在乎地向着平安京的方向去了。方才一直处于观望状态的晴明和小白见她的身影彻底消失，才放下半个吊着的心，向咕哒子一行人问询。

　　“你们只告诉我鬼切被源赖光囚禁了，并且存在一个作为女性的源赖光。”晴明敲了敲扇子，眉头紧锁，“但是你们没有告诉我，这从头到尾都发生了什么。”

　　咕哒子正犹豫着应该从何处讲起，和坂田金时面面相觑，半倚在鬼切肩膀上的男人突然开口了：“而且你们也没有说过，那个所谓的‘我’的身体里有第二重人格。” 

　　“噫！”罗曼医生见鬼一样看着那银发的阴阳师睁开眼睛，艰难地支起身子坐了起来，向一边吐出一口血，“等下等下！明明是穿过了心脏的位置啦！为什么还活着？！”

　　鬼切手里的刀松了又紧，紧了又松，源赖光像是没有注意到他的纠结似的，吐了口气，缓缓地扫视着众人：“你们打算怎么解释？”

　　咕哒子沉吟片刻，在取得坂田金时和玛修的眼神同意下，把关于“鬼岛”的烂摊子简单地对源赖光讲了讲：“这和你的身世有关系，但是既然说了你是纯粹的‘源赖光’，那么你应该也不认识丑御前了。”“丑御前原来是源赖光的姐姐，”玛修接着说道，“但是这也是坊间和故事里的传闻，我们也是在第一次经历过鬼岛才知道真相的。”

　　“什么真相？”源赖光听得额头上青筋直跳，一口一个直呼其名确实让本人很不愉快，一撮立在头顶的银发在气流的卷动下微微颤抖。

　　“牛头天王，浅草寺的牛鬼——不管怎么说，你们总该听说过这个吧？虽然是异地的神明，但降生在这片土地上，就成为了赖光大将的神性。”金时捂着脸说道，“虽然一直传闻丑御前是她的姐姐，但是经历过那场退治，她们是同一人的事实也被隐瞒了。平时活跃的都是赖光大将，但是那家伙精神攒足了，就会出来闹腾。”

　　“也因为丑御前的影响，赖光小姐所以变成了女性。”玛修接道，“但是您让我们知道，源氏嫡长子的说法确实是正确的——在没有丑御前的前提条件下。”

　　银发阴阳师对这个说法感到头痛，但是很快又陷入了新的沉思。

　　“但是丑御前在这个世界竟然完全不存在，也太奇怪了。”罗曼医生不自觉地挠了挠后颈，偷偷地瞄了一眼银发阴阳师，“我想我们还没有得到完全的情报，这样一个鬼神，怎么会一点痕迹都没有留下呢……”

　　“都说了是你们那边历史偏差太大了。”源赖光不耐烦地眯了眯眼睛，“没有便是没有，我还不清楚自己吗。”

　　晴明若有所思地看着他，捕捉到转瞬即逝的一丝犹豫。源赖光在掩饰一些什么，但是又碍于某些原因无法说出来。他沉吟片刻，结合几日前从百目鬼和博雅那里得到的情报，略微琢磨，得到一个大胆的推测。但是这个想法又实在过于震撼，实在不符合源赖光的作风，于是只好作罢。

　　大约是盯了源氏家主太久，咕哒子看向晴明的目光也多了几分询问。晴明意识过来，指出了推断中的不足，小白也趴在他的脚边呼噜呼噜地叫：“这个说法难以令人信服。”

　　“证据倒是很多。”源赖光微微眯起鲜红的眼睛，“比如那家伙和我一样，施放分身术的过程一模一样；你们说的共鸣，我大概也有所感知。”

　　“等等等等！”咕哒子竖起一根食指顶住掌心，比了个暂停的姿势，“分身术？”

　　“鬼切早就知道了吧。”源赖光拍拍袖子，回头看向身边的人。白发的大妖思绪还在混乱纠结当中，被突然点名，茫然失措地抬起头，收获了来自前主人玩味的目光，恼羞成怒地把放在对方腰间的手收了回来。

　　他重重地哼了一声，随后点了点头：“知道。”

　　“在外面混了几天，变得没教养了啊。”源赖光挑了挑眉，“不过还是认得主人是谁，可喜可贺。”

　　鬼切眼皮一跳，被戳到痛处了，一句粗口等在唇边，直接滚动出去：“主人你个……”“果然成了一只小野狗。”源赖光揉了揉太阳穴，叹了口气，“回去多管教管教你才是。”

　　“鬼切，到底怎么回事？”晴明实在无力看下去了，发现由源赖光和鬼切交谈实在是个愚蠢的决定。

　　鬼切这下连一个眼神都不愿意给身边的人了，目不斜视地盯着晴明答道：“这个不是源赖光本人，是他的傀儡。”

　　“咦？”罗曼医生奇怪地发问了，“那本人呢？”

　　“本人？”鬼切抱着手臂答道，“原本我打算一个一个杀过去的……”

　　“就是说，你也不知道？”咕哒子哭笑不得。

　　“不是。”鬼切重重地啐了一口，“是一个都不能放过，连影子都不能放过。”

　　咕哒子和晴明不约而同地感到背后一凉，心下里仔细想想自己有没有做过什么对不起自己的英灵或者式神的事情。仔细思索一番，摸着良心确认当真没有了，咕哒子才放心地开口：“你能带我们去找他吗？”

　　鬼切沉默地看着他们，手中轻轻地拨动刀柄。

　　“还是说你希望他……”咕哒子继续发问。

　　“算了。”鬼切重重地吐出一口浊气，像是在恨自己狠不下心一般，“我带你们去找他——至少，他只能被我亲手杀死。”

 

Act.9

　　“赶回平安京需要一段距离。”安倍晴明敲着折扇，开始分析当前的形势，“但是你们应该向我们重新解释一下那个‘杯子’的事情——就她刚才拿出来的那个东西，我可不觉得那是个单纯的‘许愿机’。”

　　“虽然不想承认，但是我也有同感。”源赖光坐直了身子，依旧是那副处变不惊的模样，“那个，是一个可以移动的灵力之源吧。聚集如此浓厚的灵气却能收放自如，能掌控它的也不是一般人物，还是说你们别有所图？”

　　两双眼睛颇有警惕意味地在橘发小姑娘的身上来回扫了几眼，连一边的小狐狸也伸直了前肢，使劲儿地抽着鼻子。魔神小姐也停下了为鬼切包扎的动作，屏住声息无声地站了起来。

　　然而出乎他们意料的是，这份威压却没有让她乱分毫阵脚。类似的误会咕哒子在不同的时代遇到太多，因此也只是叹了口气，盘算着一会儿可能又是一场恶战：“那个东西，我们也有相关人员研究很久了，嘛，我也解释不清楚呢……”

　　“咳咳，要不还是我来说吧。”罗曼医生的投影突然出现在了她的身边，开始耐心地向异世界的人解释这个魔物的机制，“关于那个杯子的原理，你们的猜测是正确的。圣杯之所以能够实现愿望，是因为它连接着魔力的海洋，说是一个类似于门的存在也不为过。”

　　“但是门需要钥匙，力量的行使一定会有代价，这阴阳之道万物必将遵循。“晴明微微皱眉，抬起了下巴，“你们说持有者就一定能被实现愿望，又是通过什么代价？”

　　“通过持有者的方式来实现。”罗曼医生答道，“圣杯的‘奇迹’，是将持有者的行为规模化。至于付出的代价，曾经是通过圣杯战争，七名御主七名英灵的生死相搏。”

　　“曾经？”源赖光一声冷笑，“那现在如何？”

　　“是规模更大战争。”玛修的眼神黯了下来，似乎想起了很多不愿意回忆的事情，但还是鼓起勇气说了出来，“人理被烧却，历史被改写；而我们迦勒底的存在，是为了保障人类的延续而存在的。”

　　“如你所见。”咕哒子握了握拳，又释然一般舒展开来，“我们是来夺回未来的。”

 

　　死寂由魔神小姐突然伸手、把身后站起来的鬼切又按回石头上打破。

　　见势不对的鬼切原本处于备戒状态，在听闻这番话后陷入了茫然。晴明大约是意识到了他的不安，旋即轻轻咳嗽了一声，赞成道：“她放言说要把平安京变成鬼之岛，按照你们的说法和她手里的东西，对于她而言确实是可能的。但是她最初的目的是杀死源赖光，你们怎么知道她有没有意识到自己的目的没有达成？”

　　“估计这会儿已经意识到了。”金时抱着手，耸了耸肩，“怪我刚才提醒了一下她，这会儿赖光大将应该正在和她争夺，她应该注意到了。”

　　“赖光妈妈能够与她争夺？”咕哒子怀疑地看着金时，“不是说她现在是完全失去意识的状态吗？”

　　“嘛，按理来说是这样才对，除非丑御前被我们打晕……”金时苦恼地挠了挠后脑勺，“但是这一次和以前有区别。我先前同她一起Patrol的时候，赖光大将就已经不太对劲了。”

　　“哎？”玛修疑惑地瞪大了眼睛。

　　“按照这个行事风格而言……”沉默已久的樱Saber突然开口道，粉色的眸子难为地垂着，“确实……跟着我们行动的像赖光小姐，有些口是心非的感觉。”

　　“那么按照Mr. Golden的说法，那家伙肯定已经知道注意到哪里不对劲了。”咕哒子沉吟片刻，“但是不管怎么样，我们都应该先去找到她……”

　　“你们商量的差不多了，就应该制定一下方案了吧。”合目沉默了一阵子的源赖光突然打断了咕哒子的话，声线里满是倦怠，“你们不应该把安倍晴明叫过来的，平安京已经开始沦陷了。”

　　“你说什么？”晴明陡然睁大了眼睛，敲打折扇的手势戛然而止。

　　源赖光站起身来，拍了拍衣袖，面上一副冷漠的样子，紧蹙的眉心已经道出几分焦虑：“源氏的阴阳师已经被我派出去了，还有七名付丧神听命于我。但是你们说的没错，那东西不是一般阴阳师能应付来的。”

　　晴明不解道：“平安京有结界驻守，怎么可能……”

　　“你也见到那个东西了，安倍晴明。”源赖光转过眼来，猩红色的眸子里光芒不减，“若是如同你我一般熟悉平安京，就应该知道单凭我手下的人和平安京的结界，是挡不住那样一个东西的。”

　　晴明哑然，凝神不再言语了，大概是默认了他的话。见状，源赖光满意地转过头来，视线重新投到咕哒子身上：“但是你们提到过，你们有办法回收这种东西，那么具体的办法是什么？”

　　“先休整。”咕哒子简明扼要地表示，“我的从者们已经消耗不少了。”“而且鬼切先生也需要休息。”玛修旋即附和道，“他受的伤太重，需要一点恢复的时间。”

　　由于在来到平安京之前咕哒子一行人也遭遇了相当分量的战斗，一来平安京便又遇上鬼切和源赖光对峙，队伍亟待休整。事先准备多的团子派上用场，方才去平安京打探的酒吞童子也终于回到了山洞里，还带回了失散的几位同伴。

　　“作为御主的狗，在下失职了。”牛若丸低着头，恭恭敬敬地向御主道歉，“没能很好地保护御主……您没有受伤吧？”

　　“不不不……牛若丸也辛苦了。”咕哒子连连摆手，“你们都被抛去哪里了？”

　　“我们降落在了京都门口，”牛若丸皱了皱眉，一双凤眼微微上扬，“一开始还好，我们在四处寻找您，大概了解了一下这个时代的情况，接着酒吞小姐和茨木小姐找到了我们。”

　　“也就是说，你们离开的时候还没有异常？”咕哒子接着问道。

　　“那样形容也不是很准确……”牛若丸张了张口，望了身后伫立已久的僧人一眼，“我们这一路来的不算很平和，从一出门开始就不对劲了。”“大都是被妾身和茨木的气息吓走的呐。”深艳的鬼开口道，纤长白皙的手指已经托起了酒盏，自饮自酌起来，“但是想起来有个讨厌的人在这里，就没有把那两个小家伙带过来……”

　　“你们该不会是……”咕哒子隐隐有种不好的预感。

　　“嗯，叫这里的大江山的鬼王帮忙镇一镇，御主也一定不会反对的对吧？所以呀，妾身叫茨木留在那里帮忙了。”她慵懒地笑了起来，拖曳着衣摆转而去调戏金时了，“来来来，小家伙，喝一口，让我们来进行激——烈的肉体碰撞吧……呵呵呵……”

　　玛修在一边听了个大概，隐隐约约知道要面对的是什么麻烦事了。鬼的活动范围扩大，说明圣杯的效力正在实现，而他们无从下手；同时他们也不知道丑御前是否发现了源赖光还活着这个事实，因此能不能及时赶到，又是另外一回事了。

　　“你们想那么多也没有办法。”晴明的声音从他们身后传来，“不如按你们之前说的，先养精蓄锐，休息一晚再走。我派出了我的式神们去打探情况，我随后先回京都……”“那个，晴明大人。”白狐狸迟疑的声音从他脚边传来，“我们，还要坐那个东西吗？”

　　一人一狐，望向金熊号的眼神皆充满了恐惧。

　　金时则像是找到了摆脱酒吞的话题一样迅速接了过来：“行啊，请让我再Golden地载你们一程——”

 

Act.10

　　晴明这一离去，到了半夜也没有传回消息；临走前咕哒子拜托金时务必注意安全，得到了一个“绝对会Golden地完成任务”的答复。她迷迷糊糊地做了个梦，梦的缝隙之间看见樱Saber抱着刀和守在玛修和自己身边，浅葱色的羽织有着相衬的意境，是曾在魔京见过的，把樱花腌渍在少女的梦里而产生的宝藏。

　　半夜咕哒子不合时宜地醒了，听见有人交谈的声音，集中精力仔细地听，等思绪整理出内容后从迷离中惊醒，一骨碌从地上爬起来。  
樱Saber注意到身边的动静，旋即回头看了一眼。银发的阴阳师正捏着一只晃动着四肢的小纸人，仔细听它说什么。咕哒子裹着睡袋凑过来，睁大眼睛去看那只小纸人，却听见它叽叽咕咕地和她打招呼。

　　“是安倍晴明派来的送信的式神。”源赖光解释道，而后轻轻吹了一声口哨。鬼切从他背后走了上来，指背上停着一只纸鹤。大约是了解了当下的情况，他最终还是接受了源赖光的灵力供给，身体情况大大好转，原本妖化的面容也褪去了。源赖光转头对纸鹤说了一些什么，那纸鹤啄米似的点头，振翅离去了。

　　“什么情况？”咕哒子扭过头，乞求似的看着冲田总司。

　　“情况变糟糕了，Master。”樱发的少女以利落的口吻开口了，“您醒的是时候，晴明大人传口信说京都已经被百鬼侵蚀了。”

　　平安京的结界仅仅是经历了半个夜晚，便已经被圣杯的力量蚕食了半数，这还是在晴明与源氏阴阳师共同抵御的情况下。咕哒子先前在鬼岛战斗了七天，原本以为丑御前做不出更大的动静，但是这远远比预计的还要糟糕。

　　“丑御前发现了源赖光还活着这个事实吗？”咕哒子试图从中找到一点令人振奋的消息。

　　“目前还没有。”源赖光将手里的纸鹤送了出去，“我对你们充分地想要救我的命感到感激，但是她似乎觉得杀死我不是首要要务。”

　　那只纸鹤是他今晚入夜来折的第五十二只，除去和安倍晴明保持联系以外，都被当做眼线放出去了。其中业火已经焚烧掉了大多数，仅有几只还在屋檐下窥探接道。

　　“前辈，小心着凉。”一件外套突然落在肩膀上。咕哒子心口一暖，知道玛修也已经醒了。她转过头去，收到一个坚定的眼神：“酒吞小姐说，茨木小姐派手下也传消息来了。大江山正在尽力拖延，我们休整得差不多，也要争取时间了。”

　　话音刚落，山洞外传来一声惊雷。那雷声从遥远的天际而来，隆隆地铺卷，天上地下的魂灵都要颤抖臣服，是丑御前宣战的信号。浓烈的湿气迎面而来，从篝火的焰尖上方碾过，将那捧明黄扼熄了。

　　鬼切站起身来，行至山洞洞口，只一眼，便为面前的景象哑了声。

　　暗夜被明紫色的雷光照亮了，蛛网般的电束穿过云层，汩汩震动，是遍布天穹不息奔腾的河流。大地在这一夜到来时便已经枯死荒芜，干涸的生命力皆为鬼魂，阴界与阳世的间隔也被这雷光所斩去。

　　“这便是……”他喃喃道，“鬼的灾厄啊。”

 

　　双手平推，在身前划出一个圆；五芒星的阵自胸口浮现，坚韧修长的十指张开又收拢，食指与中指并拢收势完阵，丰沛的灵力护他于中心，推开层层浅蓝波澜。

　　“来，和我一起战斗吧！[1]”待到时机，他低声呼唤。随着这声呼声，自他身周浮现出五束柔光，白色的纸人碎裂其中，五位契约者应声而来。

　　樱发的风神首先回应，一声清冽的龙鸣冲破压抑的云层，掀起的狂岚一时几欲撕碎雷光。那抹淡粉如同隆冬落幕之际现身的第一缕生气，吹落在贫瘠荒芜的土地上。他的距离有些遥远，晴明抬头望去，微微眯起眼睛，随后听见破空之声，竟是一目连直接纵风撕裂空气，朝着他的方向极速赶来。

　　青年扶着樱色的龙疾停在半空，而后轻盈地落下来了，木屐轻轻地磕在平安京的青砖街道上。他也未多做疑问，大约是在上空已经注意到晴明的窘境，旋即矮下身，用尽全力地托起一阵温和又不容抗拒的气流：“龙，现身吧，将你的力量赋予吾！”

　　樱色的龙一声长嘶，绕着一目连游走，鳞片浮现出清澈的光芒，旋即他怀里那抹气流强烈起来，牢牢地护在几位战友的身周。那不是一个简单的守护，而是来自龙神的庇佑，得了这份庇佑的人必将所向披靡。少女自长刀中现身，繁复的深红振袖随风翻飞，动作一气呵成不加修饰，绰约的身姿如一尾狂蝶，每一刀都结结实实地砍在敌人的要害上。  
　　  
　　与此同时，晴明身后，擅于用子的棋手也以天地为局，掌心翻覆，黑白两色棋子叠沓落下。手执一柄折扇突然挣开了，他在清朗的笑声里立起身子，仅需寥寥几步便对敌手的行动了然于心。

　　晴明没有想到事态会发展到这一步，原本他已经预备着能自行解决的，最终还是要超量启用与式神之间的契约。这契约的释放已经是第四次了，即便是时不时开放的阴界之门，他也不至于如此频繁地行使阴阳术。

　　敌人不在于难缠，在于数量多得令人发指。平安京结界破损，京外的恶鬼便接踵而至，以令人惊惧的数量前仆后继，阴气的强盛甚至引起了天地异变。但是式神会疲乏，而战死的鬼虽然耗尽了，后继的妖却是全副武装而来的。

　　“啊啊，没完没了，真的让人很没干劲啊。”随着一声机车轰鸣，时髦的骑士从金熊号上一跃而下。利用机车的速度与重量，他方才碾去了一小部分小鬼，算是减轻了晴明的作战负担，但终究没能从根本上解决问题。

　　“确实。”安倍晴明四下打量一番，“光靠我们，战力实在不够。比起你的契约者，我的灵力实在是有限。”“那是因为我们有迦勒底的Support。”金时挠了挠头，“如果你能通过一些什么别的方式加强魔力供给……”

　　晴明坚定地摇了摇头，那是他的底线，绝对不能以任何违背阴阳之理的方式获得力量。

　　“唉，那就只好硬着头皮上了啊。”金时重新启动了金熊号的引擎，打算再在战场上绕一圈，“丑御前就只好拜托老大了，我们能拖就再拖一会儿吧。”

　　话音刚落，一只小鬼突然越过式神的保护圈，直扑晴明门面而来。

　　晴明急急地向后退了一步，心中暗叫不好。恶鬼张开獠牙，滴着涎水的血盆大口盖住了他的大半视野。方才是他大意了，只顾着交换情报，却忘了在手里先准备好防御的手段。然而捏诀的时机已经过去了，晴明条件反射地合了眼睛，然而疼痛并没有如同他预想的那般到来。

　　透过薄薄的眼皮他看见深艳的血红，而后一阵粗暴的妖风将他向后推开，一同淹没他的世界的还有血肉的腥气和恶鬼的尖叫。

　　伴随着这粗糙的战斗方式的，还有茨木童子那熟悉的傲慢的大笑。晴明以扇掩面，侧身躲开了恶鬼溅出的脏血，而后折扇收拢，便看到茨木童子又以鬼手攒压爆裂了好几只小妖，释放出的瘴气甚至迁怒了周围一溜的妖鬼。

　　“晴明，难得看你如此狼狈！”白发的大妖回过头来，一团黑炎正在他的掌心酝酿成型，“挚友同吾听说你们的情况了，且让我们助你一臂之力吧！”

　　“啧。”同时赶来的酒吞童子扛起酒葫芦，将身边的大妖一把拽开，对着一只偷袭的小鬼便喷出一团妖气。小鬼惨叫了一声，一命呜呼了。方才还煞有介事的茨木童子瞬间亮起了一对眸子：“哦！不愧是挚友！能够如此精准的……”“闭嘴！”酒吞童子就差给他一个白眼，一面拧过他的肩膀正面迎敌，一面举起葫芦豪饮，就着淋漓的酒液起了杀意。

　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”随后一个尖锐的女声自晴明身后响起，笑声恣意狂傲，“吾听从可敬的酒吞的话来帮汝了，阴阳师。”  
金色的少女手持一柄长剑，自城门一跃而下。熊熊烈焰自她的发梢衣袍燃起，是来自地狱深处的业火，烧尽事理灼灼不熄。

　　“驰骋吧——丛原火！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]晴明开场战斗语音：“さあ、私とともに戦ってくれ!（来，和我一起战斗吧！）”


	5. Chapter 5

Act.12

　　——凉了。

　　“老大，我们战力不够啊。”金时苦着张脸叹息道。

　　“即便有迦勒底的电力支持，但这样下去我们肯定撑不住的。”玛修用盾面击飞了迎面而来的一只饿鬼，“我们要再想想别的办法，Master！”

　　“平安京的结界还能撑一阵子。”晴明又一次结咒，唤醒新的战力，“但是阴阳师们也撑不了多久，毕竟都是人类之躯，从数量上看我们就已经输了。”

　　咕哒子抹去一把额上的汗水，有些绝望地迅速扫了一眼现场，心中盘算着还有什么别的战略。他们原本没想到要激怒丑御前，本来想着像金时说的那样，拖到她的精力彻底消磨殆尽便好。然而现在的情况是他们不但要应付源源不断的小鬼，还要轮流对付丑御前。宝具攒了两次便几乎要把从者掏空了，伤害却能够迅速被圣杯的力量修复。  
再这样下去，他们会彻底失去赢得这次对抗的机会。

　　仿佛是回应她的心声，突然从遥远的天际劈落一束极其耀眼的雷光。那绛紫色如斩裂夜幕的破晓之芒，划碎炼狱的幕布。紫衣的女子自地平线的那端出现了，绰约的身姿被朝霞浸没。

　　“请不要丧失斗志哦，年轻的御主。”她坚定甜美地微笑，姿态优美凛冽，“Saber，源赖光，参上。这座都城将由我守护，请让我为您献上这份力量吧。”

 

　　“是Saber状态的赖光小姐！”玛修惊讶地瞪大了圆圆的紫眸，“明明是同一个从者，这没有理由！”

　　高挑丰满的女子自腰侧抽出两把长刀来，刀尖划破空气，燎灼起夺目的紫色雷光。云层逆卷而行，一时间飞沙走石，咕哒子不得不抬起手臂掩住眼睛。透过指缝，她看见那光芒汇做光束，径直成为那灵力漩涡的中心。只闻得一声怒喝，那光束倾倒下来，蛮横地清扫了半边战场。

　　“还没结束呢——！”那女子清朗地大笑道，紧接着向着中心直奔而去，刃尖直指那与自己生着同一模样的丑御前。斜刺挑砍一气呵成，在双刀舞动的空隙种第三把银刃穿插其间，逼得丑御前连连后退，那胜券在握的姿态成为一场极美的视觉盛宴。

　　此前未曾与作为剑士的源赖光相逢，别说是咕哒子，连冲田总司都看得有点呆滞了：“赖光小姐居然是三刀流？！”

　　“不不不！”罗曼医生连连摇头，“问题是她为什么会在这个时候被召唤出来啊？”

　　“是我叫出来的。”一个低哑沉重的嗓音自他们之间响起，被他们护在身后多时的银发阴阳师开口了，“你们说的灵基共振是原来是这个意思，有趣。”

　　“等下，怎么能做到召唤自己的啊！”罗曼医生难以置信地喊道，“怎么想都不会发生的吧！”

　　“她不是说了吗，靠气势。”银发阴阳师淡淡笑道，“既然你们说的那个丑御前占据了一个身体，我就跟她说，再来一个新的身体就能解决了。”但是没有想到具备神性的自己发挥到极致竟然是这般状态。

　　后半句话被他吞了回去，猩红的眸子波澜不惊，一点都不像方才经历了极度消耗的样子。银发的阴阳师缓缓起身，从冥想的状态中脱离，却被一旁的武士狠狠拽住了衣领。

　　“怎么了，鬼切？”他沉沉地吐息，俊美得如同天神的面容安和平静。

　　“等我收拾完这个东西，我就来收拾你。”他的刀凑近了，恶魔一般地宣誓，“你给我等着——”“我等着。”源赖光突然笑出声来，像是已经知晓了一切一般，让鬼切愤愤地把那一小块布料攒得更紧。

　　而后力道卸下了，他如释重负。

 

　　紫发的女子回眸，深深地望了他一眼。

　　“……原来如此。”

 

　　战局的天平正在向他们倾倒，丑御前终于被一步一步逼入困境，走投无路了。

　　“最后一刀需要由你斩下。”某一次换气的空挡，紫衣女子突然低声对鬼切说道。

　　鬼切抿了抿干涸的嘴唇，鼻音重重地应了一声，当作是听见了。愈是战斗，他也逐渐发现这个突然出现的极佳战力似乎没有表面上那般游刃有余。

　　“您不要勉强自己。”他僵硬地关照道。

　　“在勉强自己的是你吧，孩子。”她豪爽地笑了起来，刀锋忽转，手腕翻动的速度快了起来。那刀法对于鬼切而言极其熟悉，倒不如说确确实实是他记忆中源赖光使刀的路子，只是相对而言更加登峰造极，狠辣绝决得不似一个柔美的女子所为。

　　他没来由地想到晴明无意提起的那句“源赖光才是源氏的利器”，稍微有些走神，却见女子极快地收了刀势，汹猛的雷光自刀心燃起。

　　——这是最后一击了。

　　她极其艳丽地向他笑，鬼切不由得恍惚了一刻，然而身体却依旧记得应该做的事情。

　　原来鬼的血也是温热的；他听见一个鬼的国度分崩离析。

 

　　“丑御前的反应，确认消失。”玛修快速上前几步，做出了最后的确认，“圣杯的所在，确认……”

　　“很抱歉，短暂的见面后又要同你们告别了。”紫衣的女子微微振刀，甩去刃上的血渍，“希望有一天能够以Saber的身份重新与你结下缘分吧……又是我那糟糕的本性在作怪，实在是……太丢脸了。”

　　金色的浮光流沙一般自身周散开，她遗憾地叹了口气，而后注意到了自斩杀丑御前起一直呆立在一旁的黑发青年，微笑着伸出手去，揉了揉他的发顶：“倒是你，别像‘我’一样，不要太勉强自己。”

　　被摸头的大妖后知后觉，不满地略微躲闪了一下，旋即注意到她眼角落下的一行泪水，心下疑惑起来：“你这是……”

　　他突然想起来，很久以前，在模糊成雪色的光景里，也有一个人这般垂泪。

　　“等等、”鬼切慌乱地去捉她的衣袖，“不、你还没说……”

　　然而那女子只是噙着一抹浅笑，同丑御前一同彻底消散在风中了。他听见天地间长久地只剩下风和树木的叹息，战场的残像也如同破碎的拼图，烟消云散。直到晴明唤了他一声“鬼切”，所有的都如同梦境一场，彻底湮灭了。

 

Act.13

　　秋意来临的具体表现，在于大片大片被浸染湿透的火色枫林。晴明闲来无事，暂得的安宁里却被源赖光叫去赏枫。他没推脱成，正好又有一些疑问，索性答应了。

　　“你不打算向他解释吗？”晴明轻轻地敲着手中的折扇，终于还是露出困惑的目光，“关于他的过去。”

　　“没必要。”源赖光轻轻捻动一枚形状完美的枫叶，“况且目的已经达到了，何必费此一举。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Saber光是我的私设啦！  
> *这是另一个线的构想结局。简单来说大约是，是平安奇谭初版的那个故事，结合FGO设定。年幼的赖光为了救那个奄奄一息的孩子，渡让了自己的鬼神特性，彻底成为凡人了；结果那孩子相应彻底成了鬼，被他封入刀中，要他做他的利刃，造就了鬼切。所以是最重要的，“你就是我的一部分啊”，连血脉都是连结的。所以在我的构想里，FGO的赖光也遇到了这个孩子，只是她可能受到别的因素影响，没有造出鬼切而已。


End file.
